


hello, darling

by onelastchence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/onelastchence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a banging noise coming from their bathroom, and Jongdae investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [thekpop100](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/), for challenge #007 - monster.

Jongdae’s had a typical day, coming home from work earlier than his husband, preparing dinner for the both of them as he hums to himself, a new song he had heard on the radio that day. Bustling around the kitchen, he sets the table for dinner just as the rattling of keys signals the opening of the front door.

 

Reaching the front door just in time, Jongdae leans forward to give his husband a kiss and a “Welcome home, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon grins in the dopey way of his, and Jongdae falls a little bit more in love. He takes Junmyeon’s blazer off for him as the man toes his shoes off, and sends him off to the shower with a cheeky pat on his bum.

 

They have dinner after Junmyeon is fresh from his shower, dessert is chocolate covered strawberries that they share between stolen kisses. It’s the weekend tomorrow, and neither of them have work, so they cuddle up on the couch for yet _another_ Star Wars marathon.

 

By the time Junmyeon’s eyes are drooping, they’re already in bed. Jongdae watches his husband snuggle into his pillow with a fond smile, reaching over to brush his fringe away from his face.

 

_Bang, bang, bang._

 

Junmyeon jolts awake, blinking bleary eyes at Jongdae as he makes to get up to see what the fuss is about, but Jongdae shushes him. “It’s probably just the neighbours having a party or something again. Sleep, love, I’ll go check on it.”

 

Junmyeon nods, and Jongdae smiles at him again, moving over to their bathroom, where the banging noise came from. Instead of going to the wall adjacent to their neighbour’s bathroom, however, Jongdae turns to the mirror and raises an eyebrow.

 

“How many times, my dear Jongdae,” He says to his terrified looking reflection in the mirror. “Have I told you not to disturb Junmyeon and I?” He waves a hand, and the noise is silenced, the reflection’s fists on the glass not making any sound this time. “We’re trying to sleep here.”

 

  
_Chen_ laughs softly as Jongdae slams his fists against the glass desperately, tears running down his face. _You’re a monster!_ Jongdae shouts at him, but there is, of course, no sound. Wouldn’t want to wake Junmyeon up again. _Monster!_  


 

Chen smiles, face serene, quips, “No more than you are, darling.”, as he waves goodbye cheerily and walks back to bed.


End file.
